


One Journey's End

by Stoner_Guru



Series: Journey-Verse [1]
Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003), Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 02:45:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1101460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoner_Guru/pseuds/Stoner_Guru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Racetrack and Skull's missed jump during the rescue mission to Caprica leads one journey to an end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Journey's End

One Journey's End: A Journey-Verse ficlet prequel

Summary: Racetrack and Skull's missed jump during the rescue mission to Caprica leads one journey to an end.

Disclaimer: Ron Moore and Syfy own BSG2003. 

1/1

Earth date: June 8th, 2008

“Frak me, where's the rest of the squadron?!” Margaret 'Racetrack' Edmonson curses as her eyes dart back and forth, scouring both sides of the safety glass surrounding the cockpit of the raptor, but not having any indication of the presence of any of the other fifteen raptors that had been sent on the rescue mission back to Caprica being headed up by Kara Thrace.

“Maybe we overshot the rendevous?” Racetrack's ECO, Hamish 'Skulls' McCall offers as he emerges from the back of the spacecraft and drops into the seat next to hers. 

“It was the first jump!” Racetrack grumps loudly, clearly annoyed with the situation and the brightness of the sun that lay some distance in front of them. She throws a dark glare at Skulls at the sound of his chuckling before beginning to bring the raptor around to get out of the sun's exposure.

“What? At least we didn't jump into that sun.” Skulls can't help but chuckle again, this time ignored by the pilot. “Shit like this is bound to happen from time to time. Let's just spool the FTL and jump back to the fleet.”

“Whatever.” Racetrack replies with a still grouchy tone, her gaze aiming forward as she continued to bring the raptor around for a better look at the surroundings that the pair had found themselves in.

As the raptor turns a full one-eighty and stops, both Racetrack and Skulls let out surprised exclamations at the sight beyond them. A large planet, roughly two-thirds of Caprica's size, and by the look from their vantage point.. habitable.

The two are drawn out of their stunned silence by the sound of a sudden beeping on the communication console, alerting of an incoming transmission, and after a moment to look over one of the screens Skulls speaks up.

“Ain't Colonial codes, or cylon either by the look of it.” He notes, casting a wary glance at the pilot, as Racetrack shrugs and hits the button to receive the call.

“UNKNOWN VESSEL, IDENTIFY YOURSELF” a disembodied male voice grunts out an order over the speaker.

Racetrack and Skulls share an uncertain look before the female pilot presses another button on the console and responds to the hail.

“Colonial Fleet Raptor #627, Lt.'s Margaret Edmonson and Hamish McCall at controls. Who is this?”

There is silence for a couple moments before the speakers crackle and then the male voice is heard once again.

“This is Major Riley Finn of the United States Army.”

“What planet do you represent?” Skulls asks, holding the button down for a brief moment.

There is another slight pause before the raptor pair nearly faint at the answer.

“Earth.”

-FIN-


End file.
